1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a clothing clip and, in particular, to a clip for securing clothing to a clothes hanger without damage to the fabric.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Garments have been hung over lines, wires and the like, with clip-type fasteners, the most traditional being a wooden clothespin. Increasing usage of clothes dryers and the convenience of cleaning establishments, as well as the cost and bulk of the wooden clothespin has lead to its demise. While plastic clips of various shapes and materials have been suggested for use to retain clothes, heretofore, there has been no clip which is specifically designed to retain clothes on a conventional hanger.
Since there is no effective and inexpensive clip for securing clothes to a conventional hanger, cleaning establishments and dry cleaners often pin the fabric of smoothly textured garments such as silk, rayon, etc., to the hanger. This practice can damage the garment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive and effective clip to retain garments on the bar of the hanger. Such a clip could also offer the additional advantage of carrying indicia such as an advertising message and the like promoting the cleaning establishment.